frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427062402/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427065417
Faris Scherwiz Faris is the leader of a band of pirates, who catches the party trying to steal their ship. Faris eventually lets the party use their ship, which can move without wind due to Faris' sea creature friend, Syldra, moving it. Faris is chosen by the Fire Crystal, symbolizing courage. It is revealed quickly that Faris is in fact a girl and Lenna's long lost sister Sarisa. She appears in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/TheatrhythmFinalFantasy Theatrhythm Final Fantasy] as a playable sub-character. *A Pirate And Her Sea Creature: Faris met and tamed Syldra as a teenager. *Action Girl: Oh yes. *Adaptation Dye-Job: Much like Lenna, her hair is blonde in her artwork, and it's purple in-game. Unlike her sister, the early artwork's hair color doesn't match the in-game sprite (because the early artwork doesn't have any color whatsoever) despite being long and loose like the in-game version. *Anti-Hero: She intends to hold Lenna for ransom early on, and only joins the quest to find out about her past, not because she cares about the crystals or worldwide devastation. This changes, and by the end of the game she's Type II. *Badass Longcoat: In her official artwork. *Bifauxnen: Admittedly she does have long and loose hair in-game, but her portrait certainly isn't more feminine than the series Bishōnen. Just look at Cecil Harvey before you start saying how "obvious" it is. *Big Sister Instinct: Towards Lenna, even before Faris came to terms with their relation. *Cannot Spit It Out: She refuses to admit that she and Lenna are sisters. *Character Development: Starts off as a pirate captain whose main interest is in ransoming Lenna back to Tycoon. By the end of the game, she declares that she won't stand by as more lives are lost to Exdeath. *Dressed to Plunder: Faris has a Badass Longcoat and a Sailor's Ponytail in the concept art, although her sprite looks different, and her crew look the same as all the others. *Flowery Insults: The retranslation. Here's a gem from the confrontation with Magissa: "Let her go, you addle-pated foul-complexioned scofflaw!" *Green Eyes: For her in-game sprite. They're the same color as Lenna's. Her artwork gives her brown eyes instead. *Informed Attractiveness: When Faris, or rather, Sarisa is in her princess attire, all the characters in the throne room during the waltz talk about how beautiful she is. Additionally, during the reveal of her gender, Galuf and Bartz go ga-ga over her. There isn't any real way to tell, since she's a 16-bit sprite after all. *Jack-of-All-Stats: Bartz and Galuf have slightly (it won't mean anything after the very early game for the most part) higher physical attack and constitution respectively, Lenna has slightly (though the agility boost will at least decide what order characters with the same set up move in here) higher magic and Krile has slightly higher agility, Faris, meanwhile, is balanced across the board. *The Lancer: Somewhat. She's more on the ball than Bartz is, in general. *Luke, I Am Your Father: Faris is Lenna's sister, which makes King Tycoon her father. *Meaningful Rename: Kind of. According to her fellow pirates, Sarisa mispronounced her name as "Farifa" when she first got rescued by the pirates, and it eventually shifted to her current-day alias. *Pirate Girl: Between Type 1 and 2. She's more than willing to engage in underhanded business, but she doesn't keel-haul anyone either. She does dress as a man, but that doesn't stop a few of her mateys from calling her "dreamy". *Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Averted. Her first reaction to finding out she has a princess aboard is to hold her for ransom. **Played straight by the rest of her crew, though; the moment they reach the nearest town, they rush to the pub and just start drinking. *Raised By Pirates: She's thoroughly a rough-spoken brigand. This is one reason she refuses to admit she's Lenna's sister. *The Reveal: She is a woman, and her real identity is Sarisa Tycoon, ie. Lenna's sister, making her a princess of Tycoon. *Sailor's Ponytail: Sweet Polly Oliver Faris Scherwiz wears her hair in a longer-than-normal version of the classic sailor hairstyle in the Yoshitaka Amano artwork. *Samus Is a Girl: Bartz, Lenna, and Galuf admitted that she looked like a pretty man at first impression, until they checked her out when she was sleeping at an inn. Galuf: He's a she! *She Cleans Up Nicely: Bartz becomes even more smitten with her when she's dressed up for a ball. Seems to apply when she's asleep, too. *Sweet Polly Oliver: Not so much on the sweet, but she's been dressing as male for years. *Sweet on Polly Oliver: There's an optional scene before her outing where Bartz and Galuf fawn over "his" looks. Also, if you talk to one of "his" crew at the start of the game in the Tule pub, he will say "Captain... so dreamy..." *Talk Like a Pirate: It's done horribly in the PSX version, with nearly every line beginning with "D'garr!" The GBA simply (and less annoyingly) makes her talk like a thug with very old slurs. The GBA retranslation doesn't change the dialog of Faris' crew much however, meaning that she's the only pirate in the game who doesn't talk like this. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Lenna's Girly Girl. *You Gotta Have Purple Hair: Like Lenna, the Amano art and her guest appearance in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/TheatrhythmFinalFantasy Theatrhythm Final Fantasy] have her as a blonde. The iOS port of Theatrhythm mixes the two looks, giving her blondish-purple hair. Finally, the second Theatrythm game, Curtain Call, gives her completly purple hair. *Unfortunate Names: The PSX release translated her real name as "Salsa".